


Let's Dance

by TheOnlySilverCrowbar



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta characters appear later on, Crude humor later on, Cussing, MAJOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, OC Protagonist, Slow story progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySilverCrowbar/pseuds/TheOnlySilverCrowbar
Summary: Jadyn is a 23-year old woman who's recently come across a bit of a problem. Having trouble settling into her new home and feeling overworked, she has the urge to loose herself in partying and drinking. During one of her nights out, she gets wrapped up in something that she never should have known about. How she handles it is sloppy and unplanned, wrapped in confusion and having to deal with what she did in her drunken state.However, her drunk self is actually rather entertaining. Oh, and an unstable, reckless badass.





	Let's Dance

Settling into a new home was not easy. This was an entirely new piece of information to the 23 year old woman that had recently moved into her new home. Everything Jadyn had ever envisioned about having her own place had been great; having a nice place to come back to every night, having a nice large living area to throw parties, having her bedroom walls painted her favorite maroon-purple color. However, the reality of the situation was a little different. Instantly, she had to settle into paying taxes and bills. She had to ask for an extra two hours to be added to her shift at work, just so she could have enough money to afford going out every other weekend. Unpacking had been a nuisance, and lugging the furniture into the right places had been a nightmare.

She was still struggling to get used to the appliances that came along with the house, as well. The stove, oven, and thermostat all worked differently than her old home's had. Even the lights and ceiling fans were different, and the handles controlling her shower's water operated in the exact opposite way of her old one. She had only been in her new house for four days so far, and she was already exhausted with it. She was only reminded of this further as she approached her new one-story home, walking onto the sidewalk next to her empty driveway. The house had a very normal-looking pattern to it: brick with a black-shingled roof and white-panned windows. The front yard was very nice; green grass, a beautiful Chinese maple tree standing proudly in the center, and little flowers growing on either side of the sidewalk that led to the front door.

The front door was a freshly painted white, with a silver handle, a peek hole, and a maillslot. The windows on the front of her home had yet to be blocked by the blinds she had been struggling to put up on the inside wall, and the evening sun shone through the clear glass and revealed a part of her dining room. It was nice, and almost looked like something that a responsible adult would settle down in. Jadyn gave a small sigh as she walked slowly down the path to her door, tired from her work in the Lunar Gem Hotel. The hotel was a job she only received yesterday, and she wasn't used to the hours or dealing with customers and the rooms. It was a lot of work, surprisingly, even when she had the counter shift and simply sat there dealing with people's complaints. She hadn't imagined that it would be so draining.

As she opened her door and walked inside her house, she loosened the tie on her hotel management uniform. It was a rather drab piece of clothing, and not very comfortable for that matter. A navy blue blazer that had silver buttons adorning it, with a similarly fashioned and pencil skirt. A grey, long-sleeved blouse completed the uniform as an undershirt, coupled with the blue and silver tie that was now being stripped from her collar. She groaned a little, having an internal debate about whether or not to stay awake or give in and simply crash onto her comfortable bed. She rubbed her face. "Nu-uh, Jadyn. Stay up. You go to sleep now, you ain't gonna get back up to make that food." She muttered to herself scoldingly, thinking about the food that she bought for tonight's dinner. She had already put off the meal one day, and didn't want part of the food to spoil and waste her money.

She leaned against the wall of her little empty dining room for a moment, allowing herself to feel grateful that she had a place to come back to. Despite such a mindset, she simply couldn't convince herself to truly feel at home. Her thoughts trailed back to the other night, when the looming aura of uncertainness in her own house kept her awake at night. It was just so....different. In an uncomfortable effort to adjust to her home, she ignored everything that made her feel off about it. Until last night. Something about last night had barely allowed her to get any sleep at all. In her dark room, she could have sworn she heard little creaks or saw something move momentarily in the dark. Truly, she must have been being paranoid. But that night had only done further to convince her on her suspicion that she would never be comfortable enough to call this house her home.

She ignored the thought as she had time and time before, walking past her dining room and into her living room. It was nothing special; a medium-sized room connected to her kitchen through one open wall. It didn't have a fancy set-up or anything, either. One three-seater couch, a small coffee table, and a lounge chair adorned the clean wooden floors. The only special thing in the room may have been the fairly nice wide-screened television, which was given to her by her parents just a week before she moved out. She sighed happily at the memory of watching movies on that t.v together with her family. That was a nice time in her life, when she hadn't needed a job or....didn't have a reason to move locations. Still, she couldn't have stayed there forever. Not with her usual life schedule, that is.

She allowed herself to be lost in thought as she entered the kitchen and retrieved the ingredients for pasta and meatballs, along with some items left over to make a salad. Yes, a salad. Jadyn had only started eating salad because she believed it would help her loose weight at first, in high school. However, no matter how much she ate salad or ran for her track team or even worked out on her own accord, she never lost that little bit of chubbiness she had. One of her friends had been particularly effective in convincing her that a little weight was not a bad thing. Jadyn smiled as she prepared her food, thinking back to what Tiana said to her back then. "Girl, all of that is barely on your tummy! You know where it is? It's on those hips!" Tania had said, with all the due sassiness of a stereotypical gay man giving fashion advice.

It made Jadyn laugh every time Tiana ever mentioned it again, but was certainly effective in making her feel better about herself. Thanks to Tiana and a few others, she didn't even worry about her slight chubbiness after her sophomore year. Still, those years of high school had adapted her into enjoying the taste of a good salad. One like what she was eating now, along with her still-steaming pasta. Fresh lettuce, tomatoes, and some cheese sprinkled over the top. Though she would be lying if she said she wouldn't prefer pasta over salad. Soon enough, Jadyn was done with her food. She yawned as she put the silverware and dishes into her dishwasher, the controls of which still seeming a bit foreign to her. She left the kitchen after successfully putting everything away, feeling even more tired now that she had eaten her meal, and walked down her small hallway.

The hallway only held two rooms; her room and the bathroom. At the end of the hall was the entrance to her tiny attic, which was a pull-down ladder attached to a string. She opened the white, cheaply-made door that led to her room. Once inside, she closed the door and took a glance around the space as she did every time she entered. The room held her single-sized bed, made up with a set of purple sheets and a mismatching blue comforter. Her desk stood to the left of the bed, with a bunch of organized papers and items sitting atop the chipped wood. Her chair was a normal black office chair, it's wheels fully operational on the wooden floor. She wasn't used to that yet, either, as her old room had been covered in carpet. The only carpet in this room was the one she bought, displaying the image of a white, fluffy cat playing with a ball of blue yarn.

Her room had things from her old home (her bookcase full of books and old track medals, a full-body mirror that leaned slightly to the left, and a box full of old toys from her childhood that she couldn't resist keeping), and some newer things that had only recently been added to her collection (a coat hanger that held two spare uniforms, empty bottles which once held cheap champagne that sat on her desk, and a hanging wooden poster that said 'eat, drink, and get f***ed up!' with an image of party streamers and alcohol). Still, it was her room. She gave a sleepy groan and walked over to her bed, flopping onto it with all the energy of a sleepy panda. She allowed her mass of brown, curly hair to fall wildly in any way that it desired as she buried her face in her pillow.

Of course, Jadyn had every intention of getting back up to change out of her uniform, and perhaps even call Tiana to talk with her as she did every other day. She felt bad about not being able to talk to her friend recently, as she was busy with work and the move. However, it took only a minute of allowing herself to relax and take a calming deep breath before she fell fast asleep. She wasn't even aware that she had become unconscious until a loud ring of her doorbell rang through her house, waking her from the empty warmth of her dreamless sleep. "Iiii'm up!" She said groggily into her pillow as she moved her head slightly, the sound not fully registering in her mind. That is, until thirty seconds later, when the doorbell rang again. Jadyn's eyes snapped open as she realized what the sound was, and she lifted her torso up with her arms.

"J-just'a minute!" She said as loud as she could, wiping a bit of drool from her cheek and quickly lifting herself from her bed. She took a few seconds to get her balance back, and turned to her full-body mirror to quickly make herself as presentable as possible. Her mop of curly hair was frizzy, her uniform that she never changed out of was a crooked and wrinkled, and her eyes were sleep-ridden. She quickly brushed her hair down with her hands and readjusted her uniform, then walked out of her room and to the front door. She cleared her throat to be rid of any rasping that might have been caused by her sleepy voice, before opening the front door and putting on a quick smile. As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of a girl.

She looked to be about twelve or thirteen, due to her height and facial features. However, her physical appearance also seemed far too overworked for her age. Her brown hair was a bit stringy and uncared for, draping over her shoulders and ending near the middle of her chest in mismatched lengths of strands. Her eyes were sunken with dark circles, her completion was alarmingly pale, and she looked dangerously close to being far too skinny. Her hazel eyes were dull and a bit red around the corners, and her mouth was turned down in a slight frown. Jadyn's smile dropped, replaced with a look of slight concern. "Hello." Said the girl politely, fiddling with the small stack of papers she held in her hands. "Um...hey." Jadyn replied, taken back by the exhaustion in the girl's voice.

"Sorry to bother you, miss. Have you seen my sister anywhere?" The girl said, holding up one of the papers to Jadyn. Jadyn accepted the paper, glancing back to the child as she began to read over it. The words on the page described a girl named Jennifer Alleroy, who had been missing for a week now. At the bottom was listed contact information and a paragraph of rewards for finding her, plus reminders to keep on the look out for her. In the center of the page was a picture of a teenage girl with light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles. "Uh...sorry, sweetie. I actually jus' moved in here a few days ago. I ain't seen anybody around but my neighbors." Jadyn replied, looking back to the little girl. The girl's expression barely changed, as if she had been expecting that answer.

"Okay. Thank you anyway. Please keep the paper and contact us if you see her." She said, her line of sight falling to the ground. "O' course." Jadyn replied, watching as the girl gave a slight wave goodbye and walked back down the sidewalk, heading towards the next house. Jadyn didn't know how else to respond, so she closed the door softly and looked over the paper again. She frowned and sighed, wondering for what must have been the millionth time since she had even looked at the offer for her new house if it had been in the right neighborhood. If there were people being kidnapped or killed here...wouldn't she be at too big of a risk? "Nu-uh, Jadyn. Don't you go off thinkin' like that, now. This place ain't that bad." She mumbled to herself, as was her habit of thinking aloud.

That girl was probably just worried sick about her older sister than ran off with someone, or had stayed over somewhere for the past week. It wasn't unheard of for older teenagers to do that now, right? At least, it hadn't been too unusual to hear about back when Jadyn was in high school. Then again, that could have just been due to her...ethnically diverse school. She walked back into her living room and set the paper on her coffee table, before returning to her bedroom to get dressed in proper pajamas. With that goal in mind as she closed her door, a new thought arose. What was that young girl doing out so late? It was dark out, so it must have been at least six o'clock. Jadyn grabbed her phone from her desk to check the time as she unbuttoned her blazer. It was eight at night. Wow. She had slept for four hours straight?

"I knew I was exhausted, but d*mn." She muttered. She continued to change into something more comfortable, smiling in delight once she was settled into her fluffy pink pajama pants and her comfy grey tank top (which she would never wear out of the house). She questioned whether or not she should go back to sleep as if nothing had ever happened. She shrugged her shoulders and crawled into the covers on her bed as she laid down, flipping her pillow onto the other side that didn't bear any drool. She relaxed and allowed herself to settle into a calm, peaceful quiet. That is, until it was interrupted. A small 'tap' sound came from somewhere in her room, causing Jadyn to flinch. Or at least, she could have sworn she heard it. Her eyes flew open, and she was met with the space between her bed and her desk, combined with the foot of her mirror.

She flipped herself over and sat up, looking around her room. Nothing unusual or out of place could be seen, nor a source for the noise she thought she heard. Perhaps she would read a nice, entrancing book instead. She wasn't the fastest or the best reader in the world, nor did she enjoy reading as much as others. However, there were a few choice books that she almost never grew tired of. She picked out a favorite, Jack Dies in the Beginning by John Blue, from her bookshelf (Which really only held about fifteen real books. The rest were old textbooks or DVD cases). She curled back into her warm blanket, opened the book to her favorite chapter, and began to read. As she did, she began to feel more and more tired, and was hit with a wave of nostalgia from days that she stayed up late reading books.

She allowed herself to feel safer with the presence of the memories, and was soon onto the next chapter. She couldn't remember exactly when she stopped reading. When the words dropped from her hands and her eyelids fell shut, the space behind them alight with a dream of the visualization fabricated from the story in the book. In fact, she only noticed that she was dreaming when her alarm on her phone began blaring at her, waking her from a suspenseful action scene in her dream. Now, Jadyn was known in her teen years for sitting up and saying random things right when she woke up from any number of her dreams. This is because she would read books or play games when she went over to Tiana's for her sleepover. There was still video footage, shot by Tiana who obviously found it to be the most hilarious thing in the world, of Jadyn sitting upright after suddenly being woken up and spewing random and seemingly out-of-contex lines or phrases.

This hadn't happened in a little while (nearly half a year), due to having a more relaxed ease into her sleep instead of passing out while reading lately, but this was certainly one of those old times. Eyes still closed, hair strewn every direction, and still half covered with her blanket, she hit the 'off' button on the screen of her phone out of habit and then opened her mouth to speak. "I told ya not ta mess with th't movin' ink! Now the cat's saved th' world and the bomb blew the Kathulu monster lookin' thing." She muttered groggily and in a scolding tone, as if talking to the protagonist of the book. She waited for nearly twenty seconds, turning back to face her front from the position she had faced in order to turn off her alarm, and then realized that she was not getting a response of any kind.

She instinctively opened her eyes slightly, realizing that they had been closed in the process, and was met with the sight of her bookshelf and wooden poster against her maroone-purple wall. "......." She stared at the wall for a minute, silent. Then, all in an instant, reality came rushing back to her and her eyes widened. "S**t!" She exclaimed as she quickly swung herself out of her bed, standing up and scrambling towards her uniform hanging on her coat hanger. She caught herself as she slipped on yesterday's uniform (which was still strewn on the floor), and forced her self to regain her balance as she began to change clothes. She quickly adjusted her uniform once it was on properly, leaving her pajamas strewn around and grabbing her shoes from the floor, rushing to her office chair.

She sat down to put her shoes on as she hurriedly smoothed her hair down with her other hand, ignoring the slight pain of her fingers getting caught a few times through the snarls in her curls. She stood up as soon as she was done, adjusting her blazer and tapping the toe of her black dress shoe against the floor to move it into the correct place. She glanced at herself in the mirror and shrugged a little in indifference, smoothing her mop of hair down again before grabbing her phone and running out of her room. She sped down the hall, nearly tripping over her own feet as she made it to the front door, and took her house keys off of the hook that had been nailed into the wall beside it. She locked her front door as she left, clipping her keys onto the chain of her phone as she speed-walked down the sidewalk to get out of her neighborhood.

Thank god she lived close to the hotel, or this job would have been even more of a pain. Still, it was the only place that actually offered to hire her after an interview. It was about a fifteen minute walk to get there, and it was fairly easy to remember the route there. A right at her neighborhood sign, a left across the cross-walk, and a forward path onto Helton Street. No sweat. Jadyn took a deep breath as she walked, mentally preparing herself to start her normal 8:00 am to 3:30 pm shift, and forced a small smile onto her face. She couldn't have to deal with anything too terrible today, right? Today might be a good day, after all.

....Well. The key word there was 'might'.


End file.
